Switching Places
by aquajogger
Summary: Gundam Boys trade places with five girls from our world, basicly your average self insert. R&R, please


Disclaimer: I do not own anything ever mentioned in Gundam Wing that may be in this fic. Nor do I own Kat, Bonkers, Robyn or Lisa. They own themselves and all of their respective objects. They just don't know I am using them here. Well, Kat knows...I do, however, own myself. ^^ And the homework. I own that too.  
  
Warnings: SELF INSERT _BIG TIME_!!! Sorry if you don't like that. It also mentions yaoi pairings.  
  
"Argh!" A short girl with brown hair in a boyish cut tossed her hands up in the air. "I can't belive I'm getting an interum in science!" Her friend, an average height chinese girl with her hair pulled back in a pony tail said, "It's ok, Allyson. I bet I'm getting one too." At this moment the speaker was hit over the head from four different people. "You are NOT, Robyn!" "Really!" "WAY too smart." Another asian girl hit her once more, lightly, for good measure, then put in, "Honor roll student, sheesh. You are smart, not gonna get in trouble, 'Miss Perfect'." Kat, tall with dark brown shoulder length hair flopped down on the grass. "Oy, Lisa? What's the English homework?" To this the second Chinese girl replied, "Uh......I really have no idea, sorry, Kat." The dirty blonde sat down too and said, "It's that paper we have to fill out about ourselves. Really WEIRD 'cause it's the sixth week of school...Oh well." She opened her grey backpack and pulled out a white folder. "I'm going to do mine now." Allyson sighed. "I'm not. Too stressed. Where's 'Hitchhikers guide to the Galaxy' when you need it?"  
  
As everyone was unzipping bags and rooting through folders, Lisa asked Kat, "Could you send me some more pictures of Heero? I _LOVE_ his legs!" She got a slightly dreamy look on her face, which the others brushed off as normal. "Heero? Hott? I wanna see!" The blonde, commonly called Bonkers shouted joyfully. "Ah...NO." Allyson and Kat answered in unison. "Really, we don't want to go corrupting you, Bonkerlyn," Kat continued. "Seeing as these pictures were titled 'nakkie HY', I'm not showing them to you." "Besides," Allyson added, "Your mom would freak." "It's not my fault she's all 'overprotective' and crap." "So?" Allyson rolled her eyes. "She would still freak."  
  
There was silence for a few minutes before Robyn looked up from studing French. "Hey, Kat?" "Mmm?" "Why do you like manga so much?" "BECAUSE IT HAS HOTT GUYS!" Lisa cried out, and was then whapped by a thick liberary book. "The plot." said Allyson. "The guys are just a bonus..." "And you keep rambling on in code and won't tell me what it all means!" complained Bonkers. An evil glint appeared in two of the girls' eyes. Very quickly they began talking. "Kat..." "Yes, Ally?" "I read the SWEETEST 1x2 the other day." "Really? I prefer 3xMU myself, but for yaoi, 1x2 is my favorite." "Hmm...I also like 3x4 though." "Well, I suppose so, but just so long as it isn't 3xD, I'm ok." "I also like 2xH, and if 1xR is well written, I will read it too." "So what is your least favorite pairing out of the numbers?" "2x5. You?" "I don't like 5x13. It makes sense, but then I feel bad for 11 and S." "I once read a Rxher mom!" "I know, you made me read it." "So? It was icky." "True. I _LOVE_ 6x9!!" "NO DUH!!!" Bonkers interupted. "See? There you go, AGAIN." "I thought it was ineresting..." Lisa commented. Robyn looked up from her text book again. "I still don't see why you read it. It seems kinda stupid to me, no offence."  
  
After another short pause, in which everyone had gotten out their papers to fill out about themselves, Allyson said suddenly, "Don't you ever wish you were in a book? Not just comics, Robyn, but ANYTHING." After filling in another answer, she continued. "I mean, think about it. In a story, there's alway an adventure. Living on this island, sometimes I feel trapped, like there's no way in hell that something could happen here. I want...Ah, I dunno. "Craps. What should I put for 'how do others see me and how do I see myself'?" Robyn blinked at this sudden change of topic. "Well, I don't know how others see you, but about your book thing-" she was cut off. "Yea, I was rambling, you know? Crazy talk." "No, I don't think it's crazy." "Me neither. I think it's a good idea." "Yep." Kat leaned out towards her friends. "I think it would be awesome." She placed her paper down on the ground in front of her. "I'm done, you guys too?" Everyone else nodded and slowly placed their papers down on the ground on top of hers. they stayed like this for several seconds. "Hey, why are we just sitting her-" A bright flash of light appeared, spread around the five figures and then vanished.  
  
"Woah, that was AWESOME!" "Hn." The tall girl with brown hair smirked. "TOLD you it would work." "Come ON, 'Ro, you can't deny that wasn't the COOLEST thing ever!" The blonde girl placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Be quiet, we aren't supposed to let other people know it is us,..." she picked a paper off the ground, "...Allyson." 


End file.
